


i'll teach you to play with fire

by iihappydaysii



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, it just... it's sex, leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Of all the things, John Grey expected when Roger MacKenzie showed up to reclaim John's wife, Brianna, having sex with them both was... well, it was not it.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Lord John Grey/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Lord John Grey/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Lord John Grey/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	i'll teach you to play with fire

When, six months into his marriage, the possibly true father of his youngest son appeared at their doorstep, Grey could not have possibly predicted the outcome to be what it was presently revealing itself to be. At the time, Grey imagined the arrival of Roger Mackenzie to result in either a duel for his wife’s honor or the delivery of the news that Lady Brianna Grey had fled in the night with the Scotsman. Not even in his vaguest imagining had he seen himself here, knees pressed to the Persian rug in their bedroom, Mackenzie’s cock in his mouth, his wife watching from the bed with a hand up her skirts. 

Still, that is precisely where Lord John Grey had found himself and it would be illogical to behave as if what so was clearly happening was impossible. So he would live this moment, however, bizarre it was, in full faith that he had not lost complete grip on his senses.

“Aye, John. Christ, dinna stop,” said Mackenzie, his voice leaving behind singed memories of his wife’s father. Though he had most certainly never found himself in a comparable position with Jamie Fraser.

Jamie would’ve never looked at him the way Roger had when all three of them had gone dizzy on dessert wine and he’d picked up his guitar and sang quite frankly the strangest song Grey had ever heard. Brianna quite liked it though, and Grey found himself absentmindedly humming it as he moved his lips along the man’s length.

_You’re just too good to be true._

_Can’t take my eyes off of you._

When he’d met Roger’s gaze on those words, downstairs in the drawing room, he’d felt that familiar low boil of attraction in his gut and immediately did what he could to stifle it. Mackenzie hadn’t meant… and even if he had… that would be a betrayal to Brianna he couldn’t even fathom.

“It looks,” she said, breathlessly, from her perch on the bed. “Like he’s quite skilled at that.”

Roger groaned, bracing a hand at the back of Grey’s head. It kept the tip of Roger’s cock at the soft flesh of his throat. He couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t mind.

“Fucking brilliant,” Roger said with a laugh. Precisely the same laugh he’d laughed earlier this evening when Grey’s wife, damn her, had said, devilishly. 

“I dare you to.”

Roger laughed. “Dare me to what?”

“Kiss my husband.”

Grey had promptly sputtered some incoherent admonition of his wife, but before he could finish, he was cut off by a tongue in his mouth and the sharp sting of bristled whiskers against his smooth-shaven cheeks. 

The hand in his hair now didn’t let it up, but it did pull him up and back to Mackenzie’s mouth. Grey had been frozen in utter shock the first time it had happened, unsure if any reaction on his part would offend either party.

“You don’t have to look so scared,” Brianna had said in the drawing room earlier, when Roger had pulled away. “I happen to know for a fact that he’s a very good kisser.”

“This is… well, it’s quite…” he had searched helplessly for the words. “… it’s just not done.”

Brianna laid her small hand on his larger one. “I think everyone here is familiar with doing things that are just not done.” She took her hand away. “Besides, the two of you kissing is pretty much the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Aye.” Roger’s lips—the ones that had just been on Grey’s—tipped up to one side. “Might’ve been even hotter if ye’d managed to do more than just sit there like a statue.”

Heat slithered like a snake down Grey’s spine. He cast a look to Brianna, then to Roger. He thought in that moment of something he’d said to her when she’d asked to marry him. _I’ll teach you to play with fire._

It seemed, thankfully, that Brianna had yet to learn her lesson. 

If they wanted him to do more than just sit there… if these two damned fools wanted fire, by God, he’d give it to them. Grey had grabbed Roger by the shirt and pulled him in.

They were kissing now in the bedroom. Brianna still watching, Brianna still touching herself. Despite the autumn weather outside, it was sweltering this candlelit room. Roger Mackenzie was likely feeling just the same for how quickly he was removing his own clothes.

_Absolutely not,_ Grey thought. _My job._

He knocked Roger’s hands out of the way and made to do the work for him. 

Brianna released a small squeak the first time their pricks touched. Grey cast her a look, like a question, and she replied only with a chin, tipped up. A flush-faced challenge, her hand still obviously moving against her or inside her. He couldn’t see with the skirts in the way. He stunned himself with how much he wanted her naked as well. To find out precisely what she was doing with her own hands. 

There’d be time enough for that. First this. Then, he wrapped his hand around both their cocks and slid his touch up and down their aching lengths. 

“I know you’ve never seen her,” Roger breathed against his ear. 

Grey had no idea how he’d had the thought written so obviously on his face that Roger had known.

“Do you want to?” he asked.

Grey only managed to nod, then looked towards Brianna, who was slowly slipping out of her dress, snapping off the bodice, then undoing her skirts until she was left in nothing but her thin shift, a torrent of that wild red Fraser hair spilling down her shoulders. 

He found himself suddenly exposed when it was he who she focused her gaze on as she dropped the shift to the floor. Briana was thin, pale skin draped over delicate bone. Pretty, faded silver marks left behind by the baby traced just under her navel like small lines of moonlight. 

The hair between her legs was that same startling stag red. 

Grey’s mouth was dry and he swallowed. He’d never really just looked at a naked woman before, certainly not his own wife. There was something about her, though he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it was far from causing a crisis about his own nature and yet, still… he was entranced. 

He was torn abruptly from his thoughts, by the sight of Roger, having pulled away from him, now kissing Brianna.

Grey had a sudden and unreasonable thought that this had all been a rouse for the two of them to reacquaint themselves physically. But it was unreasonable. He wouldn’t have stood in their way. Brianna had to have known that. Honestly, Grey assumed they’d been having sex since Roger’s arrival, though he had not asked. 

Whatever reason they had for bringing Grey into their bed tonight, it was not that. 

Roger’s hooded eyes looked over his naked shoulder. “I dare ye to,” he said, voice like rough gravel.

“Dare me to what?” Grey said, breathlessly.

“Kiss yer wife.”

He’d only kissed Brianna once before—a fleeting, chaste thing on their wedding day. What was being asked of him now, the challenge before him, was not to kiss her like that. Grey knew it, and he would oblige as he had earlier.

Grey strode forward, slid his hand in Brianna’s hair, cupping her neck. His eyes dropped to her lips, full and red. Just then, something flashed in her eyes—a familiar, unnameable flicker, he’d seen somewhere before, long ago, though he couldn’t imagine where. He pushed the thought aside and kissed her.

She tasted like the wine they’d all been drinking and at first, she held back, but then, suddenly, Brianna melted into him like warm butter. There was something to it, he thought, some addictive power in feeling a Fraser’s want and, for once, being allowed to meet that need readily, enthusiastically even. 

He thought it. Then, felt the guilt of it.

Grey had little time to shame himself for it, however, because Roger pressed them apart. There was a momentary worry that Roger was about to change his mind after seeing that, but it wasn’t knuckles against his cheek he felt. It was the man’s deep, hot kiss. 

Then, Roger was gone and kissing Brianna, crowding her onto the bed with his body. Moving his lips still wet with John’s mouth down between her breasts and between her legs. 

_“Roger._ ” Brianna gasped, bucking off the bed like a pony.

The sound of Mackenzie’s mouth moving against her wetness, sent an unexpected shiver of arousal through him. Grey didn’t know what caused it. Was it the sight of his wife’s toes squeezing at the quilts or the muscles moving in Roger’s back? Or simply the vision of a naked man and the smell of sex everywhere?

He had no chance to answer the question for himself before the the taste of sex was in his own mouth. Brianna’s taste. Roger was kissing him and tasted of something new. Something Grey had never tasted in all his years and his experience. The wet want of a woman, delivered, he thought, in the best possible manner—on the wickedly talented tongue of a handsome Scot. 

Roger stepped back, leaning his forehead against Grey’s. “God, I like kissing ye.”

“I… don’t mind it myself.”

Roger chuckled at that, then ducked back for a quick kiss that he did not allow Grey to lengthen. 

“You want to try it? Her, I mean?”

Grey looked over at Brianna, whose hand was between her legs again. Now that she was naked, he could see exactly what she was doing. She had a thumb rubbing against her, one of her fingers dipped inside and she was squirming around on her own touch.

“John,” she said, breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and he didn’t think she was speaking to him directly. “Oh God. John. Fuck.”

He was right. She wasn’t speaking to him. She was fantasizing about him. He swallowed, heat creeping up his neck. 

“Have you thought of me before?” he asked, shocking himself.

He wasn’t sure she would answer or if she would answer honestly with Roger in the room, but she said, “Yes.” Then gasped, sticking a second finger inside herself. “I’ve… done this before. Thinking of you. Imagining that one day… you might just… come home from a hard day and need _someone_.” She looked up at him, eyes wide, a tad fearful. “Sorry?”

Grey didn’t answer. Didn’t choose to ease her worries with kind words. Instead, he swept forward, with sudden assurance. Moved her hands away, thinking again, _my job._ And brought his mouth between her legs.

“John,” she nearly shouted and she trembled on his tongue.

He didn’t know precisely what he was doing down there, but he’d seen how she was touching herself and seen how Roger was doing it. He was a quick enough study that he had Brianna whimpering and clutching at his hair. Or maybe it wasn’t his skill, but the fruition of whatever fantasy Brianna had cooked up about him in that pretty, wonderful head of hers.

Grey glanced around her shaking thigh to see Roger watching them, fisting himself and biting his bottom lip. He was a very attractive man and he was standing here, finding pleasure in watching his lover be served by her husband. Grey felt what was left of the blood in his head rush out.

He stopped kissing Brianna between her legs and, in a primal rush, practically threw her further back on the bed. The bed squeaked and she squealed and he ended that with his mouth. 

He wanted to fuck her.

He wanted Roger to watch him fuck her.

And then when he was done with her, he wanted to bugger Roger and let her watch. 

Grey didn’t get a chance to do any of that because Roger grabbed him by the hips, pulled him back and got behind him. 

It was only when he felt the slick tip of the man’s prick against him that he realized Roger hadn’t just been touching himself while Grey had been otherwise occupied with Brianna, he’d been oiling himself, the scent of pressed olives evident now. 

Roger pressed Grey’s face down between Briana’s breasts.

“Ye want this?” he asked, quietly.

It was most pointedly _not_ how he saw this going. From that first kiss, he’d had ever intention of being the one to bend Roger over. He could say no, directly, or distract them somehow with a sexual concept other than being mounted, not just in front of his wife but directly on top of her. But, then, fuck it all to hell—as he’d heard Brianna once say—there was something about _that,_ that made him spread his legs wider.

“What are you bloody waiting for?”

Apparently, Roger Mackenzie had been waiting for those exact words because that was all it took for him to fill John completely. 

“Jesus Christ,” Brianna said. “Does that feel… do you like that?”

Grey pressed his open mouth to Brianna’s skin, trying to figure out how to possibly answer her question in a moment such as this _._

And anyway, did he like it? It wasn’t his usual preference, but Roger was attractive and sexual in this understated way and he found it felt good, the way he was being touched inside.

“Don’t you?” he said, with a fitful laugh. 

She giggled herself. “Well, yes, but I’ve never done it like that.”

“He’s good at it.” Grey spoke through grit teeth, trying to get purchase his hands so he didn’t continue to crush Brianna. “You could let him try it sometimes.”

She was watching so intently, and he wondered at the sight she must be privy to. He quite wished there was a mirror behind her head and he could see it himself.

With each thrust, his own cock was sliding against her skin, something through the thatch of hair and he found himself needing somewhere for his lips to go, so Grey found her nipples.

“John,” she whimpered.

“Ye can have her, John,” Roger thrust in like punctuation. “Ifye want and if she’ll have ye.”

Grey leaned up and kissed her mouth. He brushed back her hair and looked in her eyes, asking a question with his own.

She nodded and made room for him to fall easily between her legs. This he’d done before, but not in quite a while. And he’d never really wanted it, though he couldn’t say he craved it now in the way he knew most men did. But he was achingly hard, his desire fueled by Roger behind him and inside him. 

Despite himself, he found that he wanted Brianna for whatever inexplicable reason that would not exist beyond the doors of this room and the hours of this evening. He was her husband and though this marriage had come about under the strangest of circumstances, he decided he would make her his wife in this way too tonight. 

Brianna cried out his name and clutched at his back. Then Roger thrust into Grey hard, which made him move deeper into her, and she called out his name too. 

He lost track of time as they moved like that together. Roger’s rough hands on him, a perfect contrast with Bree’s soft touches that were only occasionally toughened by the sharp scratch of her nails.

“Roger,” Grey said helplessly, as he felt that rising sensation. “I’ll… if I don’t pull out.”

Somehow, he knew what Grey was saying and scooted back, letting Grey slip out of Brianna.

“Ye canna finish in her, but ye will let me finish in you?” It sounded almost like a command, but it was a question and Grey nodded, submitting, with a head on his wife’s damp thigh.

She stroked careful fingers through his hair.

Roger had kept up the pounding for a while now. Grey had begun to feel boneless and achey inside. His cock was leaking and he was desperate to let it all go.

“Roger. It’s… so much.”

“I know, but I won’t be finished with ye until yer finished with her.”

Grey couldn’t take this much longer. He was suddenly petrified and entirely unsure if he’d ever made a woman orgasm before. Isobel had only ever been interested in finishing it quickly and that was early on before they both realized they were doing it for the other and there was no point to it. Other than that, it had been whores and he’d had no idea what he was doing whatever. 

But, damn, if he didn’t finish this quickly, he’d be walking crooked until next Spring. Grey thought to put his mouth on her again, then remembered how this whole time, she’d kept trying to get him to talk. He pet her with his hand, then sank two of his fingers inside, curling them.

Grey had a more effective use for his mouth.

“You’ve wanted me this whole time haven’t you? I saw the way you were looking at me at dinner.” He let her think she might have meant tonight. “At River Run.” 

She whimpered and pushed her body against his hand.

“And you looked relieved when I first walked in and you could stop feigning interest in all those thoroughly unattractive men.”

Brianna gave him a look, the fiery kind he’d grown to love. “I seem to remember you found one of them attractive enough.”

“Did you like it when you caught us?” Grey gasped at his own pounding. “Did you imagine it was you instead of him being taken against the wall?”

“Roger,” she whined, like she was asking him for some support.

“He warned ye, Hen, about playing with fire. You’ll take yer lesson.”

Brianna just threw her head back and whined, as Grey touched her with his thumb, the way she had been touching herself earlier.

Another urge swept over him, almost like a rage, and he was pulling Brianna back to him, pushing back her knees, sinking into her until he could feel his balls against her body. 

_She’ll take her lesson, indeed._

“John _…”_ Roger warned, stilling inside him.

“I won’t,” John assured him, “But my wife is coming on my cock tonight.” 

“Aye. And yer coming on mine.”

That, John decided, was fine by him. 

When they were all sated and exhausted, they laid together on the rumpled bed clothes, catching their breaths. Roger was between them now. He’d scooped Brianna under one arm, letting her head fall against his chest. Grey suddenly felt as if he should maybe make himself scarce. They gotten what they’d wanted from him after all, and he’d enjoyed it, quite thoroughly. He started to stand, but Roger latched onto his arm and kept him in place.

“Stay.” Roger smiled at him. “It’s yer bed anyway.”

He did as told and laid back down, his head opposite Brianna’s on Roger’s chest. Roger buried his nose in Grey’s hair and kissed him, then did the same to Brianna.

And that was how Grey found himself in another unexpected situation he had little choice but to accept was his new reality. He would complain, but he couldn’t at present, think of anything to complain about.


End file.
